criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Le Tristesse d'un Pitre
Le Tristesse d'un Pitre (Case #3) is the third case of Tomoshiro. Case Background The victim was Senya Willard who was found death with her corpse smashed into pieces inside her body on a cirque stage. The killer was Kira Novaceck, a clown of the cirque in wich Senya acted for 7 months. Kira was in a relationship with the cirque MC, Louis Heaton. Louis broke with Kira, changing her for Senya and leaving Kira devastated. Kira took revenge and took a knife to cut the security rope of Senya’s act in the show. Senya died in a practice before the public performance. Victim *'Senya Willard' Murder Weapon *'Swiss Army Knife' Killer *'Kira Novaceck' Suspects *Louis Keaton - Cirque MC (Profile: Has access to Utilities room, wears white make-up, speaks French, owns a sharp object) *Wally Laliberté - Acrobatic Equipment Designer (Profile: Owns a Sharp Object, has access to Utilities room, speaks french) *Layla Novaceck – Slackwire Clown (Profile: Has access to utilities room, wears white make-up, speaks French, is a woman) *Kira Novaceck – Slackwire Clown (Profile: Owns a sharp object, has access to utilities room, wears white make-up, speaks French, is a woman) *Harry Willard –Victim’s brother (Profile: Owns a sharp object, speaks french) Killer's Profile *The killer owns a sharp object. *The killer has access to Utilities room. *The killer wears white make-up. *The killer speaks French. *The killer is a woman. Crime Scenes * Cirque stage * Stage floor * Utilities room * Cabinet * Camerino * Dressing locker Steps Chapter 1: *Investigate Cirque stage (Clues: Victim’s body, wallet) *Autopsy Victim’s body (18:00:00) *Examine Wallet (Result: Cirque’s ID) *Talk Louis Keaton *Talk Wally Laliberté *Investigate Utilities Room (Clues: Dust, Broken Card) *Examine Dust (Result: Sample of Make-up) *Analyze Sample (03:00:00) *Examine Broken Card (Result: Keycard) *Analyze Keycard (00:30:00) *Ask Wally Laliberté about the utilities room *Go to Chapter 2 (1 star) Chapter 2: *Investigate Stage room (Clues: Footprint) *Talk Layla Novaceck *Talk Kira Novaceck *Analyze Footprint (03:00:00) *Investigate Cabinet (Clues: Broken CCTV) *Examine Broken CCTV (Result: CCTV Camera) *Analyze CCTV Camera (00:15:00) *Ask Louis Keaton about the discussion *Investigate Camerino (Clues: Ripped Photograph) *Examine Ripped Photograph (Result: Photograph) *Ask Kira about her relationship with Louis *Ask Layla about the demands *Go to Chapter 3 (2 stars) Chapter 3: *Talk Harry Willard about the murder *Examine Letter (00:30:00) *Investigate Dressing Locker (Clues: Buy ticket) *Examine Buy Ticket *Ask Wally about the gift *Ask Kira about the letter *Investigate Cabinet (Clues: Rope) *Examine Rope (Result: Sample) *Analyze Sample (06:00:00) *Confront Layla about her fight with Louis *Examine Piece of rope (Result: Dust of Makeup) *Arrest killer *Go to Additional Investigation (1 star) Additional Investigation: *Watch over Harry Willard *Investigate Camerino (Clues: Broken certificate) *Examine Broken Certificate (Result: Guinness certificate) *Give the certificate to Harry (Reward: 500 XP) *See what Layla Novaceck wants *Investigate cabinet (Clues: Long socks) *Examine Long socks (Result: Socks of Layla) *Give the socks back to Layla (Rewards:' Burger') *Help Wally Laliberté *Investigate Cirque stage (Clues: Security Ropes) *Examine Security Ropes (Result: Stain) *Analyze Stain (00:30:00) *Tell Wally the actual state of the ropes (Rewards: Cirque Mask, Cirque pass) *Go to Next Case (2 stars) Trivia *This case is a tribute to Sarah Guyard-Guillot, an acrobat and aerialist who actually died in a live performance of Cirque du Soleil show: KÀ. *Wally Laliberté is based on Guy Laliberté, founder of Cirque du Soleil *When Chief King tells the player that he is going to the Grimsborough Radio News for an interview, is a reference to the next case. Category:All Fanmade Cases